1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to sports equipment, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for batting practice.
2. Background Information
In executing a good batting stroke, the batter maintains a somewhat rigid forward knee as he swings the bat and rotates his hips. In other words, he keeps the knee closest the pitcher from collapsing or buckling toward the pitcher. This promotes a level swing, proper head position, and good ball contact so that training aids designed to improve this aspect of batting are of interest.
One existing training aid described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,317 to Wilson utilizes a belt to be worn over the hips of the user in order to develop proper hip turn and body rotation during a swinging motion. Particularly adapted for the golfer, it includes an elastomeric web section attached to the belt over the hip which is secured to a tree or stake with a length of rope. The user leans toward the point of attachment prior to the back swing, with the web section tending to rotate the body during the forward swing. However, the Wilson training aid does not operate to encourage a rigid forward knee while batting.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,703,375 to Volk describes another training aid designed to improve the golf swing of a user that employs a belt worn around the waist and secured with cords to a wall. U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,589 to Arena describes yet another golf training aid that utilizes a cord hooked onto the user's belt loops and secured to a stake in the ground ahead of the golfer. But like the Wilson training aid, neither the Volk training aid nor the Arena training aid operates to encourage a somewhat rigid forward knee while batting.
Consequently, it is desirable to have a method and apparatus for this purpose--a batting practice method and apparatus to better help the batter develop a good batting stroke in which the forward knee is maintained somewhat rigid.